Firsts
by xXShelraXx
Summary: "For as the saying goes, 'Keep your friends close, your enemies closer, and Teresa Lisbon even closer.'" Collection of generally short one shots, all telling different possibilities for Jane and Lisbon's first kiss. Gentle T.
1. Chapter 1

**[A/N: So I came up with this idea I don't know how long ago. Originally I was aiming for twenty-five chapters, but I don't know if I'll get that far. We'll see.**

**Disclaimer: If I were Bruno Heller, I wouldn't have any need to write fanfiction.] **

Lisbon plodded up the stairs to the attic, already wondering if she would regret coming up to Jane at a time like this. After an incident like this, something as important to him as this.

They had been so close. So close. But, of course, Red John was able to slip through their fingers again, as smooth as sand. And now they were further away than ever before.

Lisbon decided in the back of her mind that indeed this was not a good idea to go visit, but by the time that part of her brain won over the rest of her mind, her fist was knocking on the large metal door to the attic.

Well, here goes nothing, she thought, bracing herself for what was to come.

She stood stone still for a few moments, not daring to move. She knew that Jane would come open the door for her. Surely, he would. Most definitely.

When, after a vague length of time, could have been minutes, or hours, or seconds, Jane did not come to open the door and let her in like he usually did, and Lisbon wondered once again if her coming to see her blonde consultant was the right thing to do.

But, she reminded herself, they were partners and friends, too. And that meantthey always had to be there for each other.

No matter what.

So she opened the attic door herself, something she hadn't had to do ever before.

She shut the door behind her, turning to see Jane where he stood, looking out the window. Even though his back was turned to her, Lisbon could already sense the pain and sadness coming off of him in waves.

Lisbon simply stood by the door. She knew that Jane knew she was there, and likewise Jane knew that she knew that he knew she was there. He also recognized that Lisbon was not going to come to him to comfort him, that he respected him enough to allow him to turn around if he wanted to. Which of course, he did want to.

So he turned around to face Lisbon.

Lisbon could see the pain and sadness in Jane's blue-green eyes. It radiated through the air in invisible waves, capturing Lisbon's green gaze in it's own.

Lisbon took a step toward Jane, and Jane took a step towards Lisbon.

"I don't think just a hug's gonna cut it this time." Jane admitted, breaking the connection by looking down at his hands.

Lisbon agreed, but did not say so aloud. She simply stood on her tiptoes, placing a quick, but sweet kiss on Jane's lips. Jane responded just as gentle, and after merely a moment they pulled apart. Lisbon offered Jane a small smile. "We'll get him next time." she promised.

Jane nodded, though he knew he didn't agree. He pulled Lisbon to him, wrapping his arms around her. Lisbon replied by hugging him back firmly, reassuringly, but also lovingly.

No more words were needed to be said.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a normal day at the CBI. Well, maybe not normal, but boring. No crimes being committed today. Only a detective would call a day with no murders or robberies a bad day.

Lisbon left her load of paperwork to go check on the team and make sure that they weren't bored to death, literally. She poked her head in the bullpen, assuring herself that the team really was alive, then headed into the kitchen to get something to eat.

"Jane... What are you doing?" The blonde consultant was standing on one of the tables, and it appeared he was fastening something to the ceiling.

"Oh, hi Lisbon." Jane turned his head to look at her, hiding whatever he was tying to the ceiling with his hands. "What's up?"

"You are," Lisbon retorted. "What are you doing?" She repeated.

"Uh, nothing," Jane replied, grinning charmingly.

Lisbon decided to leave the matter alone. He couldn't be doing anything _too_ dangerous, could he? They were in the CBI headquarters, after all. She opened up the CBI fridge. "Nothing to eat," she muttered under her breath, and headed back into her office, hungry still but figuring she could eat after work.

After about another half hour of paperwork, Lisbon heard her office door being opened. That could only mean one thing. Jane. After all, he was the only person that wouldn't knock.

"Hey, Lisbon," Jane greeted.

"Hey Jane. Here to help with the paperwork?" Lisbon asked, even though she knew the answer was no.

"Nope," Jane confirmed. "Come on out here, I got some food for you."

"Not now, Jane. I have work to do."

"Come on Lisbon, I know you're hungry. You know you're hungry."

Lisbon did indeed know she was hungry. "Fine. Five minutes."

Jane grinned as Lisbon stood and walked out the door that Jane was holding open for her.

They sat across from each other in the kitchen eating the sub sandwiches Jane had provided.

"Thanks," Lisbon muttered through a mouthful of lettuce and cheese.

"No problem," replied Jane.

When they had both finished, Jane, being a gentleman, helped Lisbon out of her chair and began to walk her back to her office.

When they had made their way halfway across the kitchen, Jane gently grabbed Lisbon's arm. "Wait," he told her, pointing to the ceiling.

Lisbon peered up, trying to make out what was pinned to the ceiling. When she realized what it was, a blush formed over her face and she slapped Jane on the arm.

"Geez, Jane! It's not even Christmastime!" she said.

"There isn't a rule saying mistletoe can only be used around Christmas, Lisbon."

"I hate you."

"No you don't."

"I'm not kissing you."

"You have to!"

Lisbon really wished the blush on her face would go away.

"Come on, Lisbon," Jane grinned. "You know you want to..." His tone was sing-songy.

Sure, Lisbon wanted to, but she wasn't going to admit that.

Jane sighed. "Fine. Be that way." He leaned down, giving Lisbon a quick peck on the lips.

Lisbon tried hard to show no reaction, to keep the grin off her face. "I'm going back into my office now," she told Jane.

Lisbon pivoted, and once her face was turned from Jane she let the ecstatic grin spread across her face, hoping Jane wouldn't notice.

But, of course, he did. And Jane's smile was just as bright.


	3. Chapter 3

**[A/N: So after today I'm off to church camp for the week. The next one will probably be up Sunday or Monday.]**

"Lisbon, I'm bored." Jane complained from Lisbon's couch.

"Congratulations." Lisbon said grouchily from her desk where she was working on paperwork.

"Give me something to do." Jane pleaded.

"Just go home, Jane. There's nothing keeping you here."

"I don't want to go home."

"Then shut up."

"Fine."

It was a nice Spring day in Sacramento, not that Lisbon or Jane would know, as they had both been cooped up in the office all day. Lisbon didn't really mind, but Jane was bored. And when Jane gets bored, things are bound to get ugly.

"Come on Lisbon. Let's take a break." he pleaded.

"What do you mean, "let's?" You're not doing anything! You've been talking a break all day! "

"Sheesh, woman. Someone's seriously stressed."

"Oh, are we using alliteration now?" Lisbon bantered.

Jane simply raised his eyebrows at her, grinning. "Are we, my lovely Lisbon?"

Lisbon blushed slightly. "Shut up. Anyway, Jane, look, if you have any ideas on how to make the work go faster, you know, like helping with the paperwork for once, I'm open for it."

"Well, I do have one idea..." Jane seemed skeptical.

"Well, what is it? Tell me!" Lisbon said, not noticing Jane's questioning tone of voice.

"Are you sure you won't try to kill me?" Jane asked.

"Depends." Lisbon admitted.

"Nah, I better not risk it," the consultant decided.

"C'mon."

"Fine," He gave up.

Jane swung off the couch and swiftly walked over to Lisbon's desk, perching on the edge of it. Before Lisbon could react, he tilted her face towards him, leaned down, and gave her a slow, lasting kiss.

"Now hurry up with the paperwork so I can take you out to dinner." Jane grinned.

Lisbon tried to decide whether to slap him or blush. So she did both.

"Jeez, Lisbon!"

"Now I'll hurry."


	4. Chapter 4

**[A/N I'm back from camp and ready to write! This chapter is so far my favorite, and it was by far the most fun to write. I hope it's as good as I think it is. xD**

**Disclaimer: Nope.]**

It was after a particularly gruesome Red John case, and Jane was feeling a bit more paranoid than normal. He still was sure that Red John would soon target Lisbon and the team if Jane got any closer to them (particularly Lisbon).

So, he decided, better sooner than later to talk to Lisbon, as putting it off would do nothing to help.

"Lisbon," he said, not a question, stepping into her office.

"Yeah, Jane? What's up?" Jane had noticed that Lisbon had been a lot nicer to him later, most likely because of the recent murder.

"I'm worried," Jane admitted, standing in the middle of her office without sitting at her desk or laying on her couch.

"About what?"

"You."

Lisbon looked up from her paperwork. "And why is that?"

"It's just, with the recent killing-"

"Jane, we have this talk after practically every Red John case. Look, I'll be fine."

"No, you won't!"

"I'm cop, Jane. I'm paid to be in harm's way."

"You're not paid to have a serial killer chase after you!"

Lisbon stood, marching over to Jane. "I don't need your protection!" She insisted, getting angry.

"Yes you do, unless you want to end up dead!"

"I'll be fine!"

"No you won't!" Jane protested. Both were raising their voices rather considerably

"Why would _you_ want to protect _me_ anyway?!"

"Because I care!"

"Idiot."

And then, after Lisbon had muttered those faithful words, the two were kissing, each trying to win an argument they weren't even sure they were fighting anymore (though if they were fighting, both preferred this over Lisbon attempting to maim her consultant with items from her desk, especially since she had just added a hammer into the bunch).

It was at that point in time that Grace had some very urgent and very important papers to give to her boss, so she knocked twice on the door to Lisbon's office and stepped inside.

"Hey boss, I-"

She stopped in her tracks, eyes widening at the sight of Lisbon and Jane, snogging rather aggressively. Grace stood there in shock for a few moments, unsure of what to do, as Lisbon seemed to be too busy kissing one of her coworkers to receive the important message.

Soon, though, Grace decided that the message could wait. She ducked out of the office, letting the door swing shut behind her.

Neither Jane nor Lisbon even noticed she had been there.

When the two finally broke apart, they stared at each other, faces flushed, breathing heavily.

"Let me protect you," Jane muttered.

"No!" Lisbon protested.

And the two proceeded to continue the spoken argument right where they had left off, as if nothing had ever interrupted them.


	5. Chapter 5

**[A/N Happy Fathers Day! I've decided, starting this chapter, I'm going to start responding to any and all reviews on any of my stories.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.]**

Lisbon was having a disappointing New Years Eve like she always did. She was simply sitting at the CBI, watching the Dick Clark New Year's Celebration. This year, though, she was blessed with the privilege of having the opportunity to take down the Christmas ornaments.

She didn't mind, though. The New Year's program hadn't really been the same since Dick Clark died.

As Lisbon was enthusiastically stripping the Christmas tree of all tinsel, she felt a presence by her side, a presence that she knew quite well, and so even without looking she knew who it was.

"Jane, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the bar with the rest of CBI?"

"Eh... I'd much rather spend time with you. It was boring over there and I didn't feel like drinking."

"Well, I'm happy to have you here. I need help getting down these decorations before midnight."

"Ah, yes. Don't want any bad luck."

"Yep, that's it."

The two began to work in silence, taking off the circular ornaments from the Christmas tree and placing them in a box.

"Now let's tackle all the others." Jane clapped his hands together."

"Actually, I finished."

"Oh. So now what?"

"Hm. Well, the countdown's starting." Lisbon pointed at the TV, where the resident of town square had started counting down from sixty.

"Oh, this is my favorite part! I always hope the ball will unhook from its cables and fall to the ground, creating a scene like the one in Indiana Jones."

"You're sick." Lisbon said, halfheartedly slapping his arm.

"Yeah." Jane agreed, watching as the ball dropped lower and lower.

All at once, the ball hit the bottom and confetti exploded into Times Square like a cloud of gnats descending on a group of hikers. Jane reached over to turn down the TV to a lower volume, as the shouts and music were loud.

He then turned to Lisbon, looking into her green eyes with his blue ones. "Happy New Year," he grinned, still holding her gaze.

"Happy New Year," Lisbon replied, breaking their eye contact to turn away, grabbing her bag. "See you tomorrow, Jane."

"Wait, Lisbon," Jane said. "One more thing." He grabbed her arm and spun her around, and before she could react, he pressed his mouth to hers in a kiss.

Lisbon's eyes widened, and she stood there in shock as Jane kissed her. Then, when the shock wore off, she began to kiss him back.

They both pulled back after what seemed like minutes (though really it was only a few seconds). Lisbon was blushing, and Jane was grinning. He bent down, kissing her on the cheek. "See ya." He said, strolling past her without another word.

"Bye." Lisbon whispered under her breath, not loud enough for him to hear.

She guessed it really wasn't a bad New Years after all.


End file.
